People often desire to meet new people. Today, a person may meet new people via social networking websites, blogs, chat rooms, and the like. Sometimes these electronic encounters occur on desktop and laptop machines that have rich User Interface (UI) and input capabilities. However, there is an increasing desire to facilitate electronic encounters on resource constrained devices such as mobile telecommunication devices, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and the like. In addition, traditional techniques for meeting new people are primarily manual processes and there is no guarantee that the person and the new people that he or she has met will be compatible. As such, there is a need for a system and method for facilitating communication between compatible persons and, more particularly, a system and method for facilitating electronic introductions where aspects of the introduction are automated thereby making them possible in resource constrained environments.